


【奈亚犹格】变数

by luckE



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckE/pseuds/luckE
Relationships: Nyarlathotep/Yog-Sothoth (Cthulhu Mythos)
Kudos: 2





	【奈亚犹格】变数

“犹格索托斯，好久不见。”

奈亚拉托提普向他挥手，没错，挥手，皮肉覆盖的五指分明的人类的手。奈亚拉托提普站在虚空里，以地球人类的形状向他的哥哥走过来。

犹格索托斯冷淡地回应了他的问好。

“别总对我的外形充满恶意啊，犹格。”奈亚拉托提普微笑着，“你也知道，我混在人类当中都是为了遵循父亲的指示，方便有朝一日旧日支配者彻底占领地球啊。”

“少来，如果你真的那么忠诚于他的使命，人类早就灭绝十几次了。”犹格索托斯不打算让这场并不高明的笑话进行下去，自宇宙初开以来他的弟弟就有些古怪的癖性。奈亚拉托提普热爱混乱变化与未知的发展，比起他或者莎布尼古拉斯更像人类宗教里的恶魔。原初之混沌正以平衡能力相当可怜的双腿站在他对面，两只仅能在一百二十度内活动的眼睛里带着爽朗的笑容和不加掩饰的恶劣。

“你瞧，这就是我更愿意和人类相处的原因。”奈亚拉托提普摊开双手，没有骨骼的身体做出一个毫无破绽的耸肩动作，“位于门扉者，万物归一者，超越者，时空之门... ...我亲爱的好哥哥，你什么都知道，这让对话变得既没意义又没意思了。”

犹格没有回答，他总共有一百七十八种劝奈亚老实点的办法，而他甚至不消看奈亚一眼就明白它们一个都不会有用。

“你就不觉得这样很无聊吗？”奈亚的声音如同他料想的一般传来，“知晓所有可能性的所有结局，一点惊喜都没有。说真的，哥哥，你应该试着把你那些维度里的眼睛闭起来，在人类的身体里待一会，只有两只眼睛两只手的生活有时候反而有趣的多呢。”

星云般的身体慢慢挤出了一股气流，于是奈亚明白他赢了——犹格已经看到了他死缠烂打的决心。千千万万个光球收缩变形，硬化变质，一个苍白的人形逐渐从气泡状的白雾中显现出来。

奈亚低低地吹了一声口哨——当然不是用他脸上那张人类的嘴，毕竟这里既没有空气可吹又无法传递声波——又饶有兴致地大笑：“米开朗琪罗的大卫。”

“是的，”犹格同样回以文艺复兴时期的意大利语，活动了几下手指，拨开了挡在眼睛前的石膏色卷发。

奈亚揽住他哥哥的肩膀，像人一样的拥抱他，时空之主的皮肤和头发的触感都真实得令人惊讶。而犹格一动不动，甚至在被亲吻的时候也没有任何惊讶的反应，这就让一切变得无趣，好在同时也变得简单。于是奈亚毫无阻碍地将那具躯体压倒，侧脸贴在犹格苍白的胸膛上，听到黄绿色的体液逼真地扑通扑通流动起来。

“你看起来可真像个货真价实的人类美男子，”奈亚嘻嘻地笑，双手扣住哥哥指节分明的十指，“我有点好奇你那两个儿子为什么会那么难看了。”

“我又不想一下子把他们吓疯，但完全变成人类形态的话他们会以为召唤出错了。”犹格低声回答。那天他兴致格外好，甚至在放出分身的时候对比了地球人类心中的魔鬼，最终他给那个人形的分身装上了山羊的毛与角，双腿覆满蛇的鳞片，胸前背后各有三对眼睛，头发所在的位置生长着上百条披在背后的漆黑触手。

沃特雷家的卧室里有一扇窗户直对着哨兵岭，那白化病的女人脱下衣服时他的分身正看着窗外的后院和更远一点的寒酸“圣地”。他看到虚弱的牛群，钉死的棚子，十岁男孩在女人的带领下穿过草地，人类的上身连接着粗壮的触手；上百只夜鹰盘旋着鸣叫，一个年轻人趁着夜色掩埋他的母亲；一个更像他的孩子在三个人的咒术中挣扎，那半张患有白化病的人脸因疼痛而扭曲，惨叫着，用英语呼唤他父亲的名字。

“我再提醒一次，你仍然有反悔的机会。”他的分身说，“现在从房间里出去，你就能回到你过去的生活。”

那女人摇了摇头，目光灼灼地看着他，里面满是专注，期待和危险的狂热。像她的父亲，她尚未出生的长子，绝大多数的米.戈，还有奈亚拉托提普。

奈亚拉托提普，犹格在心里重复道，人类的大脑形状让他处理信息的速度慢了不少，奈亚拉托提普。他明明也是更高纬度的存在，却偏要压制自己的视角，用两只眼睛热切注视着“未来”和“发展”——那些明明就不存在的，投射在低于时间维度的生物身上的幻象。

“你又在走神了吗？”奈亚咬着他的胸口含混不清地问，声音里有夸张到戏剧性的恼怒，“现在我倒宁可去找个人类做这种事了，至少他们会因为兄弟关系而格外兴奋一点——你就不能全神贯注在一件事上吗？”

“你真是和人类混太久了，什么叫‘一件事’？”犹格反问，他当然没有走神，回忆过去并不代表他没注意到奈亚的亲吻和啃咬，或是对奈亚在他胯间流连的手无动于衷。事实上完全相反，因为性爱属于为数不多的全宇宙一致的爱好，他已经开始感到了熟悉而愉快的情潮，用于生殖的系统也在人类的皮囊下逐渐活跃了起来。只是时空之主不可能像他弟弟期待的那样“全神贯注”——哪怕他已经关闭了四维及以上维度的眼睛，也不能阻止他同时经历过去与现在。至于所谓的背德感更是一个毫无水平的笑话，毕竟他的姐姐本就是他的配偶。

奈亚的手指进入了犹格的身体，从那个本应作为消化系统末端出口而非生殖器官的地方 ，但那里已经湿润柔软，热切地裹着奈亚的手指吮吸，充分做好了被进入的准备。奈亚挑起眉毛笑了笑，他对表情肌的掌控已经炉火纯青，满心的快活与恶劣从眉梢眼角透出来:“不愧是你，总能把一切都安排得这么合理。”

犹格微微喘息着不置可否，他不需要消化系统，所以干脆把雌性生殖系统装在了那里。三柱神本就都是两性共存，只是莎布选择偏向雌性，而他俩选择偏向雄性而已。

一根，两根，三根手指，然后是更大更炽热的东西。奈亚揽住他哥哥的肩膀，调整性器的大小直到把甬道挤得满满当当，然后匍匐蠕行之混沌便以与他名字相称的姿势压住万物归一者的身体，一次比一次顶弄得更为用力。“我挺喜欢这个体位的，”他凑在犹格耳边说，不时舔弄一下他的耳垂，“说起来可笑，在地球上只有人类能做到这个体位，因为在那里绝大多数的生物甚至没有能展开上肢的结构，而类人生物的下肢都没法在膝盖处并拢。”

还可以，体验并不算太特殊。犹格抱着弟弟的肩膀，比例完美的双腿收紧在奈亚的腰间，一边配合地呻吟着，一边冷静地品评。莎布也会做类似的事情，她在情动的时候喜欢塞满他身上每一个有孔隙的地方，用她鲜少使用的雄性器官或是更加方便的触手，而人类的阴茎似乎也并不比这两者优越在哪里。

“你就听我一次劝，把你感知时间的眼睛也闭上吧。”奈亚亲吻着他哥哥的鼻梁，委屈的声线像个撒娇的未成熟幼崽。但他的眼睛却一直专注地盯着犹格的表情，似笑非笑，誓要把每一个细节都记录下来。我以前还从来没有上过犹格索托斯呢，生性热爱挑战未知的外神这样轻快地想着，越发卖力地运用他在上海学到的所有技巧取悦他的哥哥。直到位于门扉者象征性的闭上他的双眼，为之呻吟扭动，颤抖痉挛，逼真的，并非由鲜血引起的潮红遍布他苍白的皮肤，丰沛的爱液从两人的交合处流下来。

人类勃起的极限大约在半小时左右，长时间充血会对阴茎造成严重的损伤。但奈亚没有血管更没有血液，因此他挺动了许久，也许是几天，也许是数周。关闭了时间观察能力的时空之神并不比别人更擅长估测线性流逝的时间，相反，他对此几无概念，因为他的视野里从来都是过去与未来并存的平行宇宙。于是他干脆放任自己纵容弟弟的一时兴起，顺从地倚在他的臂弯里任由奈亚掐着他的腰让他跪坐着骑在弟弟的胯间。

犹格闭着仅剩的双眼，却依旧能感觉到弟弟执著专注地目光盯着他的脸，试图找出些让他惊喜的东西。犹格也同样能感觉到他的逐渐失望和急躁，这让他觉得有点可笑: 有什么可失望的呢？他怎么能期待全知全视之神会为此感到羞赧甚至羞耻呢？

“我现在明白你为什么会是大卫了，哥哥，”奈亚不死心地低声道，这次改用了古希伯来语，“五块石头，四块都是警告，会给对手数次反悔机会的贤王——就像你对你那些信徒那么好。说真的，哥哥，如果你的信徒向你乞求，你会同意和他们做这种事吗？”

连体内的冲撞都减轻了，犹格仍闭着眼睛，感到奈亚近乎灼热的好奇视线。

犹格忍不住扬起嘴角，“说不好呢，”他答道，睁开眼睛向弟弟回以同样微妙的笑意，“我想多半会吧。”

奈亚的表情正如他预见中那般精彩，犹格带着情欲的喘息还未平复，就忍不住在弟弟吃瘪的难堪表情中笑出了声。我早已经准备好欣赏一个外神在最擅长的领域上吃瘪啦，全知全视之神暗想，几乎要为他顺利达成的结局拍手称快，但你又不是我的信徒，我可不会给你得到提醒或是反悔的机会。

大概是意识到了他最擅长的伎俩对早已看过所有平行世界发展的兄长全无用处，奈亚在剩下的时间里全程专注于让他的哥哥向他敞开身体。直到犹格呻吟的音调猛地拔高，抓紧了他的肩膀，在一阵颤抖中达到了前端高潮，吃瘪的外神才在扳回一城的成就感中把自己的遗传因子尽数射进了哥哥的生殖腔里。

犹格沉浸在高潮之后的快感中平复着呼吸，等待他的弟弟不长记性地再来摇唇鼓舌。原初之混沌热衷于挑起些未知的变数，就像维度之主热衷于看着生物按照剧本走进命中注定的陷阱。

果然，奈亚再次凑过来，手指暧昧地在犹格的胸前和大腿间划动，脸上带着招牌式的爽朗微笑。

“哥哥，”他装出一副天真无辜的语调，试图摆出幼弟的撒娇语气，这让犹格觉得违和感十足——阿撒托斯父神在上，他们三个什么时候幼小过。

“我和姐姐，谁干得你更舒服呀？”

“当然是莎布了。”犹格诚恳地回答。

他忍不住对着弟弟完全僵住的表情大笑出声，他笑得那么厉害，肺里的气泡都不小心从他的胸腔里爆出来。犹格干脆散开了人形的躯体，重新化为亿万个光球，然后在奈亚恨恨的目光里穿越去了另一个平行宇宙。

犹格心情大好地重新睁开所有的眼睛，时间与空间再次在他眼前简明地铺陈开来，无数的世界线交织出无尽的平行宇宙。他看到他的弟弟愤恨地再次回到了地球，要接着为那些低等生物带去“变数”与“未知”。

去吧，奈亚，犹格愉快地把奈亚正在经历的世界线调出来，这出戏看起来也会很有趣，我准备好了。


End file.
